Just Say Sorry
by Black Skull
Summary: Apa hal yang bisa dilakukan saat kau punya salah? meminta maaf? ayolah... Shikamaru sangat susah mengatakan itu dan mengatasi egonya. membuat Temari semakin kesal. OneShoot. ShikaTema. OOC  meybe , Typo  meybe , AU,Abal, Gaje mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Author :** BlueRhea-Untdeks

**Pairing : **Shikamaru x Temari

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance.

**Warning : **AU, OOC (maybe) , Abal, Typo (mudahmudahan ngga ada) , Gaje, OneShoot, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

-00000—

**Just Say "Sorry"**

**By BlueRhea-Undeks**

-000000-

"Lakukan saja semaumu!" teriak Temari pada cowok didepannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba turun, sial. Padahal dia tidak mau menangis didepan cowok itu. Kesal! Rasanya seperti tidak dihargai sama sekali. Cowok didepannya masih diam. Merasa bersalah, mungkin.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi kalau kau maunya seperti itu. OK, fine!" lagi, cewek itu masih histeris, kesal dan marah. Heran, bagaimana mungkin dia masih sanggup bertahan dengan cowok itu selama hampir enam bulan. Padahal cowok itu tak pernah menghargainya. Yeah, setidaknya itu yang ada dikepala Temari pada saat seperti ini.

"Aku benci kamu!" Temari membalikkan badannya, pergi. Dia ingin cepat pergi dan membuang muka cowok tak berperasaan itu. Sementara cowok itu masih diam. Menyebalkan! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jangan pergi," cowok itu menahan tangan Temari agar tidak pergi. Temari menengok, cowok itu sama sekali tak memandangnya. Tatapan Shikamaru, -cowok itu- masih lurus kebawah. Entah apa yang dia lihat, kecoa, mungkin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Temari yang saat itu menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Jangan pergi dan jangan menangis," kali ini tatapan Shikamaru tertuju pada Temari.

"Aku tak boleh pergi dan tak boleh menangis? Hemm?" kali ini giliran Temari membuang tatapannya ke bawah, dilihatnya sepatunya yang usang. Suaranya melemah, lirih, seperti berkata untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Shikamaru masih diam, dan tangannya masih menahan tangan Temari.

"Jadi aku tak boleh menangis?" kali ini Temari kembali berteriak, tatapannya diarahkan ke mata Shikamaru dan saat itu dia tidak sadar air matanya telah jatuh. Sial.

Shikamaru paham kalau Temari marah. Ini memang salahnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat membuat Temari marah. Menyesal, tapi egonya masih menghalanginya untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Egonya sebagai cowok menentangnya untuk minta maaf. Egonya sebagai seorang Nara berhasil menutupi keinginannya untuk mememeluk cewek itu, hanya agar cewek itu yakin padanya lagi.

_'Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon. Tangisanmu membuatku merasa sakit karena telah melukaimu'_ lirih Shikamaru, tapi hanya dihati saja. Dia masih terlalu menahan egonya.

"Huh.." Temari mendengus kesal. Tangannya masih ditahan oleh tangan Shikamaru, tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat melepasnya, aneh.

Shikamaru masih diam, Temari juga diam. Benar-benar suasana yang menyebalkan! Dan sepertinya suasana seperti ini masih akan berjalan beberapa lama lagi. Karena keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka mulutnya lebih dulu. Seolah mereka lebih senang berkomunikasi dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Mencari kata yang tepat agar masalahnya tidak semakin parah atau kalau bisa membuat suasananya menjadi tenang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Shikamaru." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Temari. Akhirnya dia mengalah pada keheningan yang terasa menyiksanya.

Shikamaru sama sekali tak menjawab. Tatapan keduanya tak lagi bertemu. Mereka menatap entah kemana. Air mata Temari kembali turun. Kesal sekali rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru tak mengatakan apa-apa?

"Sudah aku bilang jangan nangis," Shikamaru menyeka air mata Temari. Hangat, saat tangan itu menyentuh wajah Temari. Tapi hati Temari sudah terlanjur dongkol.

"Jadi aku tak boleh menangis? Terus aku harus gimana?" entah kenapa rasa marah kembali memasuki otak Temari. Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'iya, aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis'.

"Hmmhhh.." Temari menyeringai mengejek. "Aku tak boleh pergi, aku tak boleh menangis, aku tak boleh marah, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Temari berkata seolah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Diam saja?" Temari kembali berteriak.

Shikamaru sama sekali tak kaget mendengarnya. Benar, perubahan emosi yang wajar saat orang marah, dan Shikamaru mengerti.

"Aku ini manusia, Shikamaru-kun. Aku punya perasaan. Aku tahu kau mungkin tak menyukaiku. Aku, aku tak seperti gadis yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu, aku tahu itu, Shikamaru," suara Temari melemah diakhir kalimat. Tapi Shikamaru masih diam, entah apa yang dipikirkan cowok itu. Kesal rasanya.

"Aku tahu dulu kau memintamu menjadi kekasihmu cuma gara-gara kau tak mau kalah sama Naruto dan Neji kan? Aku tahu aku bukan cewek yang kau mau. Aku tahu itu, amat sangat tahu. Tapi anehnya aku masih berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti perasaanku, tapi ternyata TIDAK!"

Diam….lagi. Shikamaru ingin menyangkal kata-kata Temari, tapi lagi-lagi dia masih terlalu menjaga egonya. Egonya sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Walaupun kau tak menyukaiku, aku mohon tolong hargai perasaanku." Suara Temari terdengar bergetar, air matanya kembali turun, tapi kali ini bukan air mata karena marah tapi lebih karena ada rasa sakit. Temari mencoba melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Shikamaru. Cowok itu melepaskannya begitu saja. Karena dia tahu semakin lama dia menahan Temari, keadaannya akan semakin memburuk. Karena dia –Shikamaru-, masih terlalu egois.

"Sudah malam aku harus pulang," Temari mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Tadinya dia ingin membuat kejutan pada Shikamaru yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi bersama dosen walinya, paling tidak itu yang dikatannya lewat sms. Tapi ternyata Temari yang diberinya kejutan, saat mendapati dia sedang bermesraan dengan seorang cewek, entah siapa itu. Mungkin junior atau siapalah. Yang jelas cewek itu lebih cantik dari Temari, itu yang Temari pikirkan. Dan sesaat setelah melihat Temari, cewek itu langsung kabur entah kemana.

.

.

.

"SHITT!"

Temari masih teriak-teriak sendiri didalam kamar. Keadaan rumah sedang sepi. Kankuro dan Kankuro sedang sibuk entah kemana. Sedangkan orang tuanya sedang sibuk bekerja.

'If I were a boy, even just for a day…'

Temari membesarkan volume laptopnya yang sedang memainkan suara Beyonce.

But you're just a boy

You don't understand

Yeah you don't understand

How it feels to love a girl someday

Temari mengikuti alunan suara Beyonce dengan penuh amarah. Suaranya fals ngga jelas, tune meleset kemana mana. Yang jelas saat ini lagu itu benar-benar dapat mewakili perasaannya. Dasar cowok!

"Sial! Brengsek! Aku benci Shikamaru…! Kampret!" Temari kembali berteriak marah. Biarkan saja semua orang menganggapnya gila.

"Temari, kau kenapa Temari?" terdengar suara seseorang dari luar, Kankuro. Berkali-kali pintu diketuk, tapi Temari masih enggan untuk membukakannya. Dia masih menatap kesal kearah fotonya dengan Shikamaru yang terletak diatas mejanya.

"Temari…" terdengar suara Kankuro lagi.

Dengan kesal Temari mendekati pintu dan mendapati Kankuro sedang berdiri didepan pintu, masih menggunakan sragam. Temari melirik jam weaker kecil didekat kasurnya. Masih sore, sepertinya adiknya itu baru pulang. Dari mana?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kankuro begitu masuk kamar Temari.

"Tidak ada apa apa," kata Temari menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. "Kau dari mana?"

"Habis dari rumah Naruto," Temari hanya mengangguk paham, "Temari, ada Shikamaru diluar. Kenapa tak kau suruh?" Temari kaget mendengar omongan Kankuro.

Temari melongok jendela dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang ngobrol dengan penjaga rumahnya. Sudah dua hari dia tak melihat Shikamaru, ada rasa rindu. Tapi dia masih merasa kesal sekaligus marah pada cowok itu.

"Biarkan saja," kata Temari sambil menghela nafas berat. Kankuro mengerutkan dahinya mendengar omongan Temari. 'Tumben, biasanya dia selalu semangat kalau ada Shikamaru. Pasti ada yang tidak beres,' pikir Kankuro.

Tak beberapa lama pintu kamar Temari diketuk dari luar.

"Nona, ada yang mencari anda," Pembantu Temari yang mengetuk kamarnya.

"Kankuro, bilang padanya, aku sedang pergi," bisik Temari pada Kankuro.

"Loh, kok?" Kankuro bingung.

"Sudah, cepet. Tolong,"

Kankuro akhirnya menuruti permintaan Temari. Rasanya memang sedang ada yang tidak beres, otak cerdas Kankuro kembali mencerna yang sedang terjadi.

"Iya, jadi Temari-Nee pergi, dia memang tidak membawa kendaraan" kata Kankuro yang untuk kesekian kalinya berusaha membohongi pelayan itu.

"Apa benar Temari tidak ada?" kali ini Shikamaru sudah ada didepan pintu kamar Temari. Kankuro bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Shikamaru?"

"Aku tahu Temari ada didalam, kan?" tak ada satupun yang menyangkal kalau tatapan Shikamaru benar-benar mampu mengintimidasi orang yang ditatapnya. Kankuro menelan ludahnya, seram juga melihat tatapan Shikamaru.

"E..eng..gak ko..k…b…bang, a..ada pe..perlu apa Shikamaru?" Kankuro tergagap, dia sama sekali tak pandai berbohong.

"Katakan pada Temari, kalau yang dia pikir itu salah," Shikamaru setengah berteriak, mungkin dia benar-benar yakin kalau Temari ada didalam kamarnya. Kankuro hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Temari…" Temari menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan mendapati seseorang berlari kearahnya.

"Tumben jam segini baru berangkat?" Tanya Temari pada orang yang sekarang berjalan disampingnya.

"Iya, eh sudah mengerjakan tugas belum?" Temari menggeleng, mengingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sering jalan-jalan hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya. Melupakan tugas dan semuanya yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau jarang sekali bersama Shikamaru,?" Temari sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Dia jadi semakin kesal pada Shikamaru yang bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Shit!

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan orang itu lagi, membuatku kesal saja,"

"Loh memang kalian ada masalah?" Tenten berbicara seolah didunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua, dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh setiap orang yang ada dilobi.

"Bisa lebih kencang lagi tidak, Ten?" Tenten membekap mulutnya begitu sadar kalau muka Temari jadi menakutkan.

"Jadi?" sekarang mereka sudah ada dilift, yang ternyata hanya ada dua makhluk itu saja yang menaikinya.

"Aku kesal sekali padanya, dia sama sekali tak menghargai perasaanku. Dia itu tak peduli sama perasaanku. Oke, aku tahu kalau aku yang menyukainya duluan. Tapi kan yang memintanya jadi kekasihku bukan aku, tapi dia." Temari sama sekali tak menghentikan ucapannya sampai lift itu kembali terbuka, dan berjalan keluar, "Aku harus bagaimana, Ten? Aku itu kesel, marah dan aku ngerasa kalau aku itu nothing buat dia. Eh dia malah bilang aku suruh jangan na.."

BRUGGG

Tawa Tenten meledak seketika saat mendapati Temari menabrak seseorang yang sedang menunggu lift terbuka. Sementara Temari menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Dan dia semakin jengkel saat tahu siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Buruan, Ten, kita sudah telat," Temari hendak meninggalkan cowok itu begitu saja, sampai tangan itu kembali menahannya.

"Aku duluan saja, Temari," Temari ingin menahan Tenten tapi cewek itu sudah berjalan menjauh kearah kelas.

"Lepaskan," kata Temari ketus, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan itu. Tapi tak semudah yang dia kira.

"Masih marah?" Tanya cowok itu datar. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap sebiasa itu. Apa menurutnya kekesalan Temari bukan sesuatu yang perlu dia khawatirkan?

Temari tak menjawab. Dia malas berdebat pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Aku mau kuliah, sudah telat," Shikamaru tak sedikitpun mau melepaskan tangannya, meski cewek itu terus berusaha melepasnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Shikamaru!" kali ini Temari sudah kesal, bagaimana mungkin cowok itu menahannya pergi sementara dia sama sekali tak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jangan seperti ini terus, jangan seperti anak kecil," Temari mendelik mendengar omongan Shikamaru, jadi menurutnya dia seperti anak kecil?

"Maksudmu apa sih? Wajar kan kalau aku kesal?" Temari menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak karena sekarang kampus sedang ramai, ada beberapa anak yang lalu lalang.

"Bukan itu, maksudku…"

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru, aku lelah." Temari menyela omongan Shikamaru. Dia memaksa Shikamaru untuk melepas tangannya, dan seperti biasa cowok itu hanya membiarkan Temari pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia katakana. Dia terlalu menjaga egonya. Dia masih tak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri kalau sekarang dia benar-benar sudah terikat pada cewek itu. Kenapa setiap kali dia ingin minta maaf tapi kata yang keluar malah beda? Dan malah membuat cewek itu semakin kesal.

.

.

.

Cewek itu berdiri sendiri di depan ruang dosen. Menunggu acc tugas studio yang sangat merepotkan. Apalagi dosen yang akan ditemuinya ini sangat sok sibuk. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apalagi mengingat teman-temannya yang juga tak kalah menyebalkannya, mereka tak ada yang mau menemaninya acc gara-gara dia lupa mengerjakan tugas. Tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan. Kunci motor yang tiba-tiba hilang dan mendapat diskon nilai gede-gedean buat tugas yang sudah dibuatnya susah payah. Dan sekarang apa lagi yang akan menjadikan hari ini lebih menyebalkan?

"Oh jadi gitu, pak?" terdengar sayub-sayub suara yang sangat di kenalnya dari dalam ruang dosen.

"Minggu lalu anak saya sudah merepotkan yah?" kali ini suara berat seorang pria dewasa, pasti dia Asuma-sensei, dosen pembimbing buat skripsi Shikamaru.

"Tak masalah, Pak." Tanpa disadarinya Temari semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kaca.

"Hahahaha, memang anak remaja jaman sekarang beda dengan jaman saya dulu,"

Terdengar tawa berderai dari dua orang yang sedang mengobrol didalam sana.

"Yah mau gimana lagi Pak, jaman memang cepat berubah," tawa keduanya kembali tergelak.

"Anak bapak itu lagi ada masalah sama pacarnya. Ah padahal masih semester satu tapi sudah pacar-pacaran."

"Biasalah, Pak. Anak muda," suara mereka semakin dekat kearah pintu. Temari menarik dirinya menjauh saat engsel pintu itu diputar. Dan menampakkan dua sosok yang suaranya dari tadi Temari dengarkan.

"Temari.." Shikamaru terlihat kaget melihat Temari berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Bapak duluan yah," ujar Asuma-sensei yang dijawab oleh senyum dan anggukan dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku didepan ruang dosen. Diam, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Lagi-lagi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka mulutnya. Biar saja suara angin yang menjadi music ditelinga mereka masing-masing. Biar saja orang yang lewat menatap mereka aneh, karena melihat pandangan mereka sama-sama kosong.

"Masih marah?" Shikamaru membuka mulutnya pertama, mengalah.

Temari tetap diam. Sekarang gilirannya dia yang diam. Biar saja Shikamaru merasakan betapa menyebalkannya kalau kita ngomong tapi tak ditanggapi.

"Aku pikir kau mengerti," lagi, cowok itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku emang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kamu," ada kecewa dibalik suara Temari. Dia terkadang merasa sangat mengenal cowok itu, tapi sering kali dia merasa dia tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi harusnya kau mengerti," akhirnya Shikamaru membuang egonya, dan mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi tetap saja ada sisa-sisa keegoisannya.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti, Shikamaru." Temari menggeleng, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia jadi semakin cengeng.

"Harusnya aku memang menjalaskan semuanya padamu. Kemarin aku ingin ngejelasin sama kamu, tapi…"

"Tapi kau terlalu mikirin egomu sendiri," potong Temari cepat.

"Aku tahu aku salah, dan…"

"Dan?" lagi-lagi Temari tak sabaran.

"Dan aku…aku…."

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Aku ngerti aku memang tak terlalu berharga untuk menerima kata itu." Temari benar-benar tahu kalau cowok itu terlalu sulit mengatakan maaf. Temari tahu kalau cewek yang bersama Shikamaru itu anak Asuma-sensei. Waktu itu cewek itu sedang ada masalah sama pacarnya jadi membutuhkan teman ngobrol. Tapi salahnya Shikamaru, dia membiarkan saja cewek itu bersandar dibahunya dan tepat saat itu Temari datang.

Temari hampir pergi dari tempat itu. Biarkan saja tugasnya harus didiskon lagi nilainya. Biarkan saja dia mendapat nilai jelek dari mata kuliah ini. Yang penting dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Dia benar-benar merasa nothing.

"Aku minta maaf," Temari menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar kata itu. Kata yang selama ini sangat ditunggu Temari.

"Apa?" seperti tak yakin dengan pendengarannya, Temari membalik badannya dan mendapati cowok itu menunduk menatap sepatunya. Sepatu yang di hadiahkan Temari saat dia ulang tahun.

"Aku menyesal, aku maafin aku," Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Temari yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Aku minta maaf buat semuanya. Buat yang kemarin dan lebih lagi, aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa nothing." Kali ini Shikamaru berusaha memegang tangan Temari. Meyakinkan cewek itu kalau apa yang dia ucapkan benar.

Temari masih mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan Shikamaru. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Atau ini hanya ilusi saja? Selama ini dia yang selalu minta maaf dan minta maaf. Kadang Shikamaru memang menyesal tapi tak pernah secara jelas mengatakan maaf. Tapi kali ini, cowok itu benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Jangan seperti ini terus, aku tahu kau tersiksa kalau kita kayak gini terus,"

Ya, Temari memang tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi tak bisakan Shikamaru mengatakan kalau dia juga tersiksa?

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tak pernah berniat membuatmu kesal apalagi sedih. Aku pikir kau akan tahu. Dan seharusnya kau memang tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah berniat menyakitimu. Maaf, aku terlalu egois." Cowok itu menatap lurus mata Temari. Seolah menusuk hingga kedalam dan dapat mengerti semua isi hati Temari.

"Aku mohon, jangan lagi menjauh dariku. Karena aku begitu tersiksa saat kau bersikap cuek padaku."

Akhirnya dia mengaku kalau dia juga tersiksa karena sikap Temari yang acuh padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lagi jauh dariku, dan jangan pernah lagi bersikap acuh padaku. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu.

Kali ini Temari mengangguk. Dia tahu Shikamaru sudah mengorbankan egonya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Saat itu senyum terlukis diwajah keduanya. Ternyata hari ini tak benar-benar menyebalkan. Setidaknya sekarang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru sudah membaik.

Shikamaru lega. Akhrinya dia bisa mengatakannya juga. Just say sorry, and everything gonna be right. ^^

.

-FIN-

**Yeyey…. Sudah selesai….**

**Aneh ya? Gaje? Ngga ada klimaks?**

**Ya sudahlah… kalau kalian ingin berkomentar macam macam tentang fict ini… boleh aja kok.. silahkan klik tombol review dibawah ini.**


End file.
